


Reputation

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Love Me Right (EXO Music Video), Best friend's brother, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Football, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: Zhang Yixing was a typical jock. He had the looks, athleticism, and cockiness, all the makings of a football boy. Though he was popular and had people around him at all times, he didn’t talk much. There had to be another side to him, and you needed to find out.





	1. Falling For Him

Sweat trickled down his face as he dropped to the ground. The drills of football were mysteries of their own. How was falling to the turf going to do anything? You thought the point was to stay on your feet. But those questions weren’t as important as the way his shorts rode up his thighs from the knees to chest drill. He had no idea how captivating he actually was. Once he stilled, his tongue swiped across his lip and paused at a corner. It was like he was trying to make your heart stop.

“Han! Y/N! Get off your asses and move!” The gym teacher finally caught you and your friend, who prefers to be called Hani because it sounds more feminine, sitting by the bleachers. The two of you jolted up before she could come lecture you.

As you lazily jogged around a curve of the track, you noticed the commotion caught the attention of the football players; a few of them laughing, a few of them staring at you.  _He_  was one of the staring.

Zhang Yixing was a typical jock. He had the looks, athleticism, and cockiness, all the makings of a football boy. Though he was popular and had people around him at all times, he didn’t talk much. His laughter was a blessing to anyone who heard it. He didn’t really look like a playboy. Cue his arrogant friends.

Kim Minseok, the charming adorable linebacker that can flip in .0002 seconds and undress you with his stare.

Kim Joonmyeon, the schmoozing quarterback who scores more than just touchdowns.

Byun Baekhyun, the center whose mouth gets him into the trouble that only his fingers can get him out of.

Kim Jongdae, the cheeky wide receiver that can talk you right out of your pants without you even realizing it.

Park Chanyeol, the skyscraper of a punter with a voice so deep you can feel it all the way to your core.

Lu Han, the falsely innocence kicker with a face you can bring home to your parents but a sinful body you don’t have control around.

Only the prettiest girls had the honor of saying they’ve been with one of those boys. Even your rival school’s girls threw themselves at them. With that said, you’ve never even talked to one of them… Actually, there was that one-time Jongdae accidentally hit you with a door as you were walking by and apologized. That counts, right?

Now you have a way to get to them. Kim Jongin, your next door neighbor, made the team this year and will more than likely befriend Yixing and his friends. Hopefully, you can weasel your way into one of their hangouts. It’s not that you’re desperate, you’re infatuated.

With Yixing’s, Minseok’s, and Joonmyeon’s eyes on you and Hani, you felt your body heat up, them ranking you in their minds. You tried your best to keep from looking like an idiot, but when your foot caught a wheel of the water cow on the sidelines, you lost all hope.

“Are you okay?” Hani choked back a laugh, leaning over you to see your face.

You lay still on your stomach with loose track turf pieces in your shoes and clothes, “Just let me die here.”

“Okay, well, a few football boys are coming over… Please get up.” Hani whispered pleadingly. You shot up on your forearms to see Joonmyeon and Minseok jogging to you. Your heart pounded quickly as you scrambled to your feet.

“Hey, are you okay?” Joonmyeon asked once he was in talking distance.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You waved them off, but they stayed there looking at you.

“Are you sure?” Minseok’s eyes trailed down to your legs.

You glanced down to see a giant scrape on your right knee, pieces of the track caught in the peeled skin and blood. “Holy shit.” You spoke under your breath.

“Who left the cow over here?” Joonmyeon yelled at the rest of the team that was now slowly making their way over.

“You told me to leave it there,” Yixing answered, a subtle attitude in his words.

Joonmyeon looked down awkwardly before giving him orders, “Get her to the trainer.”

Was this really happening? You tried to step forward to protest, but a stinging pain shot up your leg causing you to hiss.

“Can you walk?” Yixing asked, concern filling his eyes.

“Kind of.” You said quietly; your first words to him.

“I’ll carry you if it hurts.”

“Oh, no! I can walk.” You took another step trying not to show your wince. Without warning, he scooped you up in his arms. “No, no. I can walk, I swear.” You looked into his eyes that were now so close.

“It’s no trouble. The trainer’s office isn’t that far.” He smiled. His dimple revealed itself, and you almost swooned in his arms. He started walking towards the gate that went up to the school building. Your arms hesitantly wrapped around his shoulders.

“Hey, Y/N, I’ll bring your bag to the trainer’s!” Hani called after you.

She was going to leave you alone with Yixing for your first time talking to him…  _That bitch_.

-

By the time Hani made it to the office, Yixing had already been long gone, and the trainer was picking out rubble from your injury. With every poke and pull, your leg twitched from pain.

“Where’d Yixing go?” Hani asked, your backpack sliding off her shoulder.

“He went back to more important things.” The football player in the ice tub answered quickly.

“Shut up, Sehun.” You snapped. He made a mocking face back.

Oh Sehun, Jongin’s best friend, liked to bother more people than a gnat. After overly working out because of Joonmyeon’s demand, Sehun claimed to have pulled something in his leg, thus bringing him to the trainer for an ice bath. You just thought he was wanting to get out of practice.

One night after stumbling upon Jongin’s parents’ alcohol stash, a drunken game of truth or dare led to you admitting that you had a crush on Yixing. Since then, Sehun hasn’t left you alone about it.

“Did he talk to you on the way here?” Hani disregarded Sehun’s comment and looked at you.

“Not really. He apologized before he left though.” You rested a hand on your forehead as if it would help stop the pain from the hydrogen peroxide the trainer sprayed on your wound.

“Heeey!” Jongin’s voice chirped from the door, “I saw Yixing carrying you.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you.

“It’s not that big a deal.” You gave him a look. The trainer taped up your scrape with some gauze.

“She was as red as a tomato when she got in here.” Sehun grinned.

“Well, I’ve got some news for you. Don’t make plans for Friday night because we’re going to a house party.” Jongin danced dorkily over to you, “And your football god will be there.”

“Don’t patronize me.” You glared.

“No, do it. She deserves it.” Sehun cut in.

“What are you still doing here? The timer went off fifteen minutes ago!” You quipped at the boy in the tub.

Before any more teasing could be done, a loud bang came from down the hall and the football team entered the building in a noisy ruckus. Hani helped you down from the bed and grabbed your bag. The two of you tried to make it out before any of the other players came in. You didn’t really want to face them after your… face plant. Halfway down the hall in the opposite direction, someone yelled your name. To your surprise, Yixing had caught up with you.

“Is it alright now?” He asked gesturing down to your leg.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” You smiled, “Thank you.”

He nodded and headed for the locker room. Your heart pounded in your ears. He finally noticed you thanks to your clumsiness. It wasn’t ideal, but still. At least he thought of you enough to make sure you were okay.

But will you always just be that girl who tripped over the cow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	2. How You're Supposed To

“Just pretend to be our dates until we get through the door,” Jongin said as he parked his car down the street from the large house where the party was taking place.

You and Hani groaned. The last thing you wanted was for someone to think you were dating Jongin, but being his arm candy was the only way to get in. As the four of you walked up, you felt intimidated by the towering home. You had no idea whose it was or who was throwing the party. But once you were inside, you were even more amazed. The light bulbs were switched out with colored ones. A DJ booth was set up in the living room where familiar songs boomed. There were so many people you couldn’t even make an estimate on how many showed up.

Your hand had already fallen from the crook of Jongin’s arm, but you still followed him to the backyard. A large pool with foam covering the surface was surrounded by socializing bodies. Most of the faces you passed looked familiar. Before you could ask Jongin where he was taking you, someone called out his name. You immediately found the source.  _Baekhyun_.

“About time you showed up.” He smiled, greeting Jongin and Sehun with that high five handshake boys do. “And you’re the girl that busted it on the track the other day.” Baekhyun’s eyes moved to you.

You felt your cheeks heat up. Of course, he’d remember.

“This is Y/N.” Jongin introduced you.

“Are you two…” Baekhyun trailed off. You and Jongin quickly denied him in unison.

“I’ve known her for too long, seen too many things.” Jongin gave Baekhyun a knowing look, which you smacked his arm to stop him.

Baekhyun chuckled before offering, “Well, a few of the guys are about to go in to play a little game.”

“What game?” Sehun asked.

“Spin the bottle.” Baekhyun chirped.

You felt like you were thrown back into middle school. _Seriously, spin the bottle?_

-

The drink in your hand was already empty before you even had to kiss anyone. If it were to happen, you would rather not be the awkward girl hesitating the whole time. With the false confidence, you were ready to lip lock any of those boys. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae had basically dragged Yixing into the game as he just so happened to walk by the lounge room. You had been on edge since then, but the alcohol was warming you up quickly.

“Y/N, your turn.” Baekhyun nodded in your direction and gestured to the empty beer bottle in the middle of the huddle of people.

Your hand confidently gripped the bottle and jerked it around. Everyone’s eyes intently watched it as it began to slow down. You felt your stomach tighten when it finally stopped… pointing between Jongin and Yixing. The pair looked at each other.

“I’m pretty sure it’s on you.” Jongin pressed.

“No, Jongin, it’s definitely pointing at you,” Chanyeol spoke up with Baekhyun snickering behind his hand. Jongdae also confirmed it.

You looked at the apologetic boy next to you as there was no arguing with his superiors. Jongin leaned in reluctantly, and you followed suit. Just as your lips touched, he pulled back causing the rest of the guys to groan.

“What the hell was that?” Jongdae laughed.

“This is how you’re supposed to kiss a girl,” Chanyeol announced and leaned across the circle, tangling his fingers in your hair and pulling you into his soft lips. This wasn’t just a peck; he moved his lips with yours slowly for a moment before pulling back with a wink and smirk. If you weren’t so toasty, you’d probably be as red as a tomato. A part of you thought your tipsy mind made it up, but Hani’s death grip on your arm made you know it happened.

A few other girls in the circle stared at you for your lack of reaction. It just hadn’t registered and probably won’t until morning when you’ll squeal into your pillow kicking your legs around.

“We’ll be right back. We’re gonna go get drinks.” Hani said to whoever was listening and pulled you up with her.

Once away from the group, you whispered to her, “Holy shit. I can’t believe that happened.”

“Me either. Ugh, I’m so jealous.” She tried to contain her excitement.

The kitchen wasn’t nearly as crowded as earlier when you finally made it. You noticed the quiet girl from your math class that had started at your school about a month ago. She didn’t seem like the type to be at these kinds of parties.

“Hey, Jia.” You smiled at her when she looked at you in surprise.

“Oh, hi.” Her voice was soft.

“What are you doing at something like this?” You asked, hoping it didn’t offend her.

“I’m not much of a party person, but I come along to make sure my stepbrother and his friends don’t do stupid shit. They almost burned down our house a few weeks ago. I’d rather them not do that to Joonmyeon’s house.”

_This was Joonmyeon’s house? What did his parents do? Offer up their first born and an arm and a leg?_

“Oh, who’s your stepbrother?” Hani joined the conversation, handing you a drink.

“You probably don’t know him. He’s pretty quiet.” Jia shook her head slightly.

“Have you been standing here the whole time?” You questioned.

“No, I went to the bathroom once.” Jia grinned.

“That’s it. You’re coming with us. You’re gonna have some fun instead of being antisocial.” Hani grabbed one of Jia’s hands and guided the two of you to the living room where the music was still going. All the furniture had been moved against the walls to make room for dancing. The three of you pushed your way into the crowd and began to move your bodies to the beat. Jia seemed a bit awkward at first, probably because she wasn’t used to actually dancing with so many people around.

After a few songs, you felt a warm body press against your back and a hand rested on your hip. Hani wiggled her eyebrows at you before she wrapped an arm around Jia’s neck and turned the two of them around. Who could it possibly be?

“You didn’t come back like you promised.” Chanyeol’s deep voice was hot against your ear. You bit your lip as his mouth found your neck. Your second drink threw out all rationality. Your hips slightly rolled back against him. His teeth sunk into your neck but not enough to break skin. There was no way he would act like this if he was sober, especially towards you. He was in your literature class and never once acknowledged your existence. “How about we go somewhere more private?” He said more like a statement rather than a question. You turned to face him and saw the dark glint in his eyes. A smirk subtly rested across his lips as you boldly answered, “Lead the way.”

The music was muffled to where you could barely make out the words on the third floor. There weren’t many people up there. Chanyeol had clearly made this path many times before because he took you right into a dimly lit bedroom. Once the door was closed, he towered over you, backing you up against a wall. His lips pressed against yours gently; his hands pulling you by the hips flush against him. If alcohol wasn’t rushing through you right then, you would have fainted in his arms. To get with one of the football guys, you had to be in the right place at the right time.

Your arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck; you felt that familiar warmth shoot down your spine. One of his hands slid to the front of your jeans and flicked the button undone.  _It was happening._  Your mouths continued to move together as you heard the sound of your zipper. His large hand slipped under the waistband of your panties. You gasped when he cupped your heat, allowing his tongue access to your mouth. A finger ran across your slit slowly. Your legs spread further apart. His mouth left yours and bit and sucked its way down your neck as two fingers dipped in your core. Trying to keep quiet, your whimpers betrayed you.

Chanyeol knew how to work a girl up, and  _damn_ , was he getting you hot and bothered. His fingers moved nice and slow, curling against that bundle of nerves. Your hands clung to his blazer as if you were to lose the ability to stand. He left a small hickey just below your ear before coming back to your lips, this time with more force. His fingers mocked that, moving quicker than before. Heavy pants were muffled by his kiss. You felt your abdomen tighten with every thrust of his hand.

“Fuck, Chanyeol.” You spoke breathlessly.

He hummed in satisfaction and changed his pace to quick, short movements that were going to almost drive you up the wall. One of your hands held on to his forearm as you tried to squirm from his touch. He wasn’t about to let you get away without coming on his fingers. Your head leaned back against the wall as he took in the sight of your face twisting in pleasure. You moaned his name as quietly as you could, which wasn’t very quiet anyway. Ecstasy washed over your body. Your hips twitched from his relentless ministrations. The grip you had on his shoulders loosened as he pulled his fingers from your soaking panties.

Before he could lean back in for a kiss, Baekhyun’s voice came from outside the room, “Chanyeol?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and stepped back from you.

“Um, there’s a bit of a problem.”

“Can it wait?”

“Uh, no, actually. Someone questioned Luhan’s, erm, manliness. There may or may not be a fight about to break out.”

“Fucking dammit,” Chanyeol spoke under his breath. “Guess we’ll have to take a raincheck for another time.” He winked at you and headed for the door, grabbing a tissue for his hand from the dresser on the way out.

You stood there for another moment wondering if that really happened, but the mess in your pants was enough to convince you. Before you searched for Hani and Jia, you quickly found a bathroom to clean up.

What kind of irked you was that Baekhyun just  _knew_  Chanyeol would be in there. Either he was used to it or Chanyeol mentioned taking someone there. As much as you’d like to break one of these boys, it wasn’t going to happen. They were bred to be asshole jocks with the only aspiration of playing professional football.

-

After receiving a text from Hani, you beelined to the backyard and found her and Jia next to the football team. Luhan stood behind Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, and Minseok as they confronted a group of guys. The blonde with heavy eyeliner must have been the one to start the fight.

“You’re just salty you’re not on the team.” Chanyeol snapped.

The blonde scoffed, “If twinkle toes over there can make the team, so can I.”

“Shut him the hell up.” Luhan about pushed through his friends; Jongdae grabbed one of his arms to stop him.

“Your eyeliner looks like shit!” Someone hidden in the crowd yelled. They sounded a lot like Baekhyun…

“Chanyeol, control your butt buddy.” The blonde’s tall friend finally cut in.

Chanyeol’s expression darkened and the tips of his ears reddened. His fists curled up like he was about to swing.

“He definitely isn’t gay, if that’s what he was saying.” You whispered in Hani’s ear, earning a giggle.

Just as quickly as you had looked away, someone threw a fist and a fight broke between the blonde and Minseok. You were surprised that the two of them actually knew how to fight, dodging and striking. The audience gathered around took several steps back. You noticed Jia fidgeting nervously. Was Minseok her stepbrother? As it seemed that Minseok was about to have the other boy on the ground, Jia pushed to the front.

“Stop it!” She yelled over the ruckus, causing everyone to grow silent. The two fighters froze and looked over at her. Minseok backed away. “Tao, just leave.” Jia’s voice softened. The blonde, now named Tao, glared breathing heavily at her before reluctantly making his way out with his friends. The football guys acknowledged her help, and the scene dispersed like it never happened.

“Who the hell was that?” Hani, clearly impressed, asked Jia as she came back over.

“My boyfriend.” She avoided your gazes and headed back inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	3. The Old Games You Play

A faint noise stirred you awake until you realized the noise was actually really loud. With squinted eyes, you found Jongin and Sehun standing at the end of your bed blaring some buzzer sound effect from Sehun’s phone. Hani groaned beside you and flopped her pillow over her head.

“How the hell did you two get into my house?” You sat up rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“Your mom let us in before she went shopping.” Sehun turned the sound off to speak.

“I should really tell her to not let anyone in while I’m asleep.” You stretched your arms back and smacked Hani’s butt to keep her awake.

“Did you see that fight last night?” Jongin asked as he made himself at home and pulled your desk chair closer to the bed.

“Oh, my god, yes!” Hani shot up, slightly startling Sehun who now sat on the end of the bed, “Minseok looked so fucking hot kicking that guy’s ass.”

“Tao? Yeah, I’m surprised he didn’t own Minseok. Tao’s won tournaments or some shit.” Jongin commented.

“Does he go to our school?” You questioned.

Sehun and Jongin started laughing before one of them squeaked a ‘yes.’

“Really? I’ve never seen him before.”

“That whole group is pretty quiet, but they get into some bad shit sometimes,” Sehun said.

“Ew and Jia’s dating that guy?” Hani looked at you.

“We all have our deal breakers,” You shrugged and then looked to the boys, “I saw all the football guys out except for Yixing. Was he with you guys?”

Jongin and Sehun exchanged nervous glances, silently arguing over who should speak up. Finally, Jongin cleared his throat, “Uh, let’s just say they don’t call him Lay for nothing.”

You felt every bit of rage you’ve ever built up hit you at once. “What the fuck?! And you let it happen?!”

“Well, maybe if you had come back to spin the bottle it wouldn’t have. It landed on the girl next to Jongin.” Sehun quipped.

Your angry gaze moved to the frightened tanned boy across the room. “Who is she?!”

“I don’t know,” He held his hands up in defeat, “ _But_  he was really drunk and probably doesn’t actually like her. You know how those guys are.”

As if his words just popped a balloon with a needle, you deflated. This was a football boy you were talking about, of course, he didn’t actually like her.

“You just need to confess. You’ve liked him for like ever now.” Hani spoke with honesty.

“And get laughed at by him and all his friends? No thank you.” You flopped back on your bed.

“If you’re worried about that, then he’s no good for you. I know someone who’d be amazing for you. Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin smiled.

“Ew, that kid that’s an office aid during study hall?” You cringed. Jongin hummed in agreement. “Looks like I’m writing a confession note. Get out of my chair.” You demanded as you quickly got out of bed.

-

The note was held tightly in your hands. Everything was on the line now as you headed straight for Yixing’s locker. You knew he would be there before class going through his locker with his headphones blocking out the rest of the world. Hani, Jongin, and Sehun were the most difficult people to help you write the note, but it actually turned out cute and sweet. Hopefully, Yixing thinks the same thing.

Just as you turned down the hall, you heard a deep voice call your name from behind you. Slipping the note discreetly into your pocket, you turned around to see Chanyeol walking towards you.  _What in the actual fuck_ …

“Hey.” You said as if you were questioning greeting him.

“Why do you look so surprised?” He smiled when he was close to you.

“I just didn’t think you’d remember my name after… Friday night.” You rubbed your arm nervously.

He laughed, not taking it as an insult. “I never forget, and hopefully,” He had you backed against a locker and leaned in on one hand above your head, holding your chin between his thumb and forefinger of his other, “You didn’t forget about our rain check.” He winked down at you. Your cheeks must have been red because he smirked before heading over to his friends.

You watched him in shock, your eyes accidentally connecting with Yixing’s. Making an obvious turn to look away, you cursed yourself under your breath and hurried to your first class.

-

It was fourth period, and you dreaded walking into your literature class. Just as you predicted Chanyeol spoke to you again, walking into the room with you.

“Hey.” He grinned down at you.

“Hi.” You greeted and ran your fingers through your hair out of nervous habit. He followed you to your seat and sat at the desk next to you. “What are you doing?” You asked quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“You never sit on this side of the room.”

“Is it a crime to sit next to a beautiful girl?” There it was; those smooth words every girl wanted to hear. What you didn’t understand was why he was still talking to you. You knew he wanted a ‘raincheck,’ but all he had to do was call you up like he does with his many other affairs. You weren’t desperate, but you wanted to know how he was,  _you know_ …

“I- No, I guess not.” You blushed again, looking down at your hands in your lap.

Chanyeol propped himself up on his elbow on the desk to watch you. “What are you acting so shy for? You weren’t this shy at Joonmyeon’s.”

You looked at him like he was an idiot. “First of all, I was intoxicated. Second of all-”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t have done that if you weren’t drunk?” He cut you off.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying-”

“So you  _would_  do it if you weren’t drunk?”

“Yes, but that’s not the poi-”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” He smirked.

You sighed in defeat. This boy wasn’t going to listen. He had one goal: self-satisfaction.

-

The bell finally rang. That ring had never sounded so sweet… Until Chanyeol threw his arm around your shoulders once you made it into the hall. What was his deal?

“You should sit with us at lunch.” He said, looking down at you with a charming smile.

“I usually sit with my friend.” You shifted under his arm.

“The one from the party? She can sit with us too!” His smile grew.

As the two of you walked down the hallway, girls threw you looks left and right. You didn’t want this attention; you didn’t want to be hated for Chanyeol’s clinginess. When you saw Hani waiting at her locker, she had to double take.

“Hey… Chanyeol?” She spoke hesitantly and began walking next to you.

“Hey.” He chirped.

You looked at her with wide eyes to which she replied with mouthing ‘what the fuck.’

Sitting at the football table gave you a sense of superiority, even though you weren’t on the team. The way other students envied or hated the guys made no sense as to why they still let them rule the school. The guys were loud and kind of obnoxious, expect for Yixing, of course. You still didn’t understand how he was friends with these heathens.

Chanyeol made sure you sat next to him, which you pulled Hani on your other side. Minseok pulled up a chair beside her, and she pinched your leg. Suddenly, you realized she had a new crush. She leaned by your ear and whispered, “He could punch me in the face and I’d thank him afterward.” You tried to suppress your laughter.

“Secrets don’t make friends,” Jongdae called you two out.

“Annoying assholes don’t either.” Minseok deadpanned, making Jongdae scrunch his face up in irritation.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sehun asked, setting his tray across from you.

“I could ask you the same thing, second string.” You replied and heard Chanyeol snort.

“Easy, killer. Don’t hurt his man pride.” Jongin laughed, sitting across from Chanyeol.

“At least I didn’t trip over the water cow,” Sehun mumbled under his breath.

You met Jongin’s gaze, and he gestured to Yixing with his eyes. Knowing he was wondering about your confession, you shook your head slightly. If it wasn’t for the big idiot next to you…

“We should do something tonight,” Baekhyun said to the group.

Several of them made comments about how there was nothing to do.

“My parents are out of town for the week, so we could hang out at my place.” Yixing finally talked.

The boys erupted with speaking over each other.

“You two should come.” Chanyeol lowered his head closer to your ear.

“It’s a school night. We probably shouldn’t.” You shook your head. As much as you’d love to go, there was no way in hell your parents would let you go out all night.

“Aw, don’t be a party pooper.” He nudged your shoulder with his. You smiled. A part of you really enjoyed having so much of his attention, but you knew how he was. You could easily be yesterday’s news and that kind of hurt.

-

Jia waited outside of the math classroom for you. She had invited you over to work on the homework together, specifically after you mentioned how bad you were with differentiation and integration. The two of you stopped at your locker for you to drop off your books. The peaceful conversation was quickly interrupted by Hani’s hand smacking against the locker next to you.

“What the hell was that with Chanyeol?” She stared you down. Since Chanyeol wouldn’t leave your side while you were with Hani, she hadn’t had the chance to question you. “And don’t say it’s because ‘the pussy too good.’” She mocked.

“I have no idea. He just started talking to me like we were friends or something.” You answered, sadly not getting to make a joke.

“Chanyeol likes you,” Jia said. Yours and Hani’s heads snapped in her direction. “He doesn’t usually do that to girls he hooks up with.” The three of you walked through the front doors of the school.

“It’s kind of scaring me because I like one of his friends.” You admitted.

“Who do you like?” Jia lit up. You shook your head, blushing.

“Yixing.”

“Hani!” You yelled.

“What? She apparently is friends with all of them. Maybe she can help. Your bitch ass isn’t going to confess.” She shrugged and got into the passenger seat of your car.

You looked to Jia. She had froze unlocking her car and had a huge grin fighting to break out. “What?” You furrowed your eyebrows.

“Nothing. Hani, are you coming over too?” She ignored you and looked into your car.

“I go wherever this weak bitch goes, so I guess so.” Hani answered, smug at her ‘insult.’

-

The house you followed Jia to was huge like Joonmyeon’s.  _Who were these people?_ Hani made a smart ass comment about it as you walked behind Jia to her room. Just like the house, it looked like a room straight out of Ikea.

“Are you guys thirsty or hungry?” Jia asked, being a gracious host. The two of you declined. “Okay, well, my parents aren’t home and my stepbrother should be getting here in like an hour, so we have the whole place to ourselves right now.”

“Are your parents in the Mafia or something? This place is a fucking mansion.” Hani plopped down on Jia’s bed.

“No, my mom is an assistant director for her company, and my stepdad is an international banking manager. They decided to take the week off and go on a cruise.”

“Your parents just left you and your stepbrother here?” Hani asked in disbelief.

“I’m used to it.” She shrugged and pulled out the homework for math.

You worked in silence for a while before you heard a bunch of howling from downstairs. The football guys made sure to make an entrance. Jia swore under her breath in annoyance. Suddenly, there was banging on her door, and then it swung open revealing Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“Just because my parents aren’t here doesn’t mean you can be disrespectful.” Jia glared at them. Baekhyun made a face to mock her.

“I thought you said you couldn’t come because it’s a school night?” Chanyeol strolled over to you on the bed and looked at your paper.

“I’m just doing homework.” You glanced up at him.

He was concentrated on your homework. “That one’s wrong.” His long finger pointed to an equation, making you remember where it’s been… He took the pencil from your hand and fixed it for you.

“Thank you. Now get out.” Jia demanded. The two boys groaned and made their way out, politely shutting the door behind them.

You sat there thinking for a moment. Jia still had never told you who her stepbrother was… He was quiet… A football guy… Her parents weren’t home and neither were…

“Yixing!” You whisper shouted at Jia, “He’s your stepbrother?”

“About time you figured it out.”

-

Your eyes ogled Yixing passing through the kitchen shirtless as you and Hani waited for Jia to come out of the bathroom. You had given into hanging out with the guys after they, actually just Chanyeol, repeatedly begged you. When Jongin texted you he was on his way over, you felt somewhat relieved.

Hani’s hand lightly tapped the table getting your attention. She mouthed ‘stop’ at you, silently laughing at your creepy behavior. Your cheeks burned; what if he had seen you? Jia returned hugging a wine bottle. She reached into a cabinet and pulled out three glasses.

“Jia, those better not be for us. I told you I have to drive.” You warned.

“Just stay the night. I don’t want to drink by myself.” She whined with a pout.

“I’m down.” Hani quickly agreed.

“Goddammit,” You sighed, “Fine.”

That was your first mistake. Your second was agreeing to play truth or dare with the guys. They seriously needed to find better games because you felt like a child… until the dares started getting sexual. Chanyeol was quite the risk taker and continued to choose dare.

“I dare you to kiss the most attractive girl in the room,” Jongdae said with a smirk.

Before you could even register Jongdae’s words, Chanyeol got up and headed straight in your direction. Your heart pounded in your chest until he leaned down and pressed his lips into Hani’s, then it stopped and almost fell out of its ribcage. The guys whooped as Hani pushed him away. You didn’t bother hiding the wounded look on your face. He had been basically kissing the ground you walked on all day, and he did that. Sure you were all a little drunk, but he wasn’t  _that_  far gone. As you looked around the buzzing room, you caught Yixing looking at you. He offered you a sympathetic smile.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Hani wiped her mouth. Chanyeol shrugged cockily.

“Hey, Hani, truth or dare?” Jia spoke over the guys.

Catching onto Jia’s idea, she answered, “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the most attractive guy in the room.”

Hani didn’t hesitate to strut across the living room and plant one on Minseok. The room erupted in ‘oh shit’s and laughs. While Hani made it into a show of Minseok pulling her down on his lap, you excused yourself to call your mom to let her know you were staying the night. You didn’t really have to do that since you texted her earlier, you just wanted a moment to yourself and needed a reason to leave the room.

Down a hall, you ran into Jongin coming out of the bathroom. Trying to push past him, he held onto your arm.

“What’s wrong?” He asked looking at you in concern.

“I’ll tell you later. I just need a moment.” You couldn’t even look him in the eye.

Once your arm was free, you wandered down further, finding another staircase. You sat on the bottom steps and sighed audibly. There were pictures scattered along the wall. A few of them were of Yixing from middle school, and you smiled. He used to be so dorky and adorable. That was when you noticed him. Now he’s a hot commodity around campus.

“Are you okay?” You turned your head in the direction of the voice. Yixing stood rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just needed a second to call my mom.” You lied through your teeth.

“About that…” He slipped your phone from his pocket, “You left it in there.”

“That’s probably why she wasn’t picking up.” You said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry he did that.” He sat next to you on the step.

“I shouldn’t have been dumb to think he might have liked me.”

“No, you’re not. I thought he liked you too. He’s never invited a girl to sit with us at lunch.”

“He must’ve got bored with the old games you guys play.”

“I promise we’re not all like that.” His voice was warm and sincere.

When you peered up at him, he smiled and all you could think was ‘oh shit.’ The wine flowing through you was not letting you off easy. Before you could think your actions through, you leaned into him kissing him gently and quickly. His eyes were wide when you pulled back. What had you just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	4. Have Had Better

Yixing wasn’t saying anything, and that worried you. The expression on his face was blank. You felt your heart pounding; you blew your chances. His eyes scanned over your face as you panicked.

“I shouldn-“

His lips cut you off. Maybe it was the alcohol in him that clouded his judgment. You hesitated into the kiss. He tilted his head to deepen it, moving to the step below you to settle between your legs. You felt his hands rest on your hips with his thumbs drawing shapes over your jeans. Your mind couldn’t catch up with what was happening. He sensed your surprise and moved your limp arms around his neck before lifting you up and stumbling to the nearest door.

You felt the cold counter through the denim of your pants; you were in a bathroom. Yixing had you on the edge, pressing his bulge to your heat. A wetness was pooling in your panties. Your fingers sifted through his dark brown hair, tugging lightly. He groaned against your lips. You could listen to that sound for the rest of your life and never get bored.

His thin fingers slowly undid your jeans, and you felt your breath catch in your throat. His touch was cold as he inched a hand under your waistband. You whined when he reached your womanhood. One of your hands found its way to his jeans and tugged at them. You felt him smirk into the kiss.

“So impatient.” His voice was rough and arrogant.

Yixing helped you wiggle out of your pants before you started unzipping his. When your eyes met his again, he had such a sweet and innocent look in his gaze. Your face suddenly felt hot with the realization of what was happening. He guided your hand to his hardened bulge and barely rolled his hips into it. Taking the hint, you rubbed him through his boxers earning quiet grunts. His head dipped down nudging yours over, and his teeth grazed your neck.

“Yixing.” You sighed, feeling his tongue against your skin.

His fingers hooked your panties and slid them down your legs. Next thing you knew he was pumping his cock a few times before running the tip over your folds, coating himself in your arousal. Your arm wrapped around his neck and the other kept you propped up on the counter as he easily slipped into you. He held onto your hips to find a steady rhythm. You felt his lips back on your neck while his hips rolled into you. Who knew all you had to do to get Yixing to fuck you was get him to feel sorry for you…

He had you a moaning mess from his thrusts. Your nails dug into the back of his neck as you pulled him into a kiss. His tongue licked into your mouth. The feeling of him filling you up made you lightheaded. Out of nowhere, you heard Chanyeol say your name. The bathroom went dark, and you felt your body being shaken.

“Y/N, wake up.” Chanyeol’s voice was hushed. Your eyes flung open and darted around the room. You were on Jia’s bed with Chanyeol sitting next to you with a worried look on his face.

“What happened?” You asked in a whisper.

“You fell asleep on Jongin, so I carried you up here about an hour ago. I just came to check on you and you were breathing really hard. I thought you were having a nightmare.” You felt his hand rub your arm soothingly.

“Do they know you’re up here?” You wondered out loud.

He looked taken aback, “Uh, no, I told them I was going to the bathroom. Then I decided to check on you.”

“Do you like me?” Maybe you were still slightly tipsy or half asleep.

“Um… I mean you’re really cool and fun to hang out with… Plus, the way you moan my name is pretty hot.” He grinned when you sat up to smack his arm. But when you kept playfully hitting him, he pinned you beneath him, your hands held down next to your head.

“Ready to cash in that rain check?” You asked breathily. The vivid dream left you feeling hot and bothered, and somebody needed to fix it. Chanyeol seemed like a willing participant.

There was a noticeable effect of your words on him. The playful look in his eyes changed to a different kind of  _playful_. It was like fuckboy mode was activated. His stupid, cocky smirk spread across his face as he leaned close to your mouth like he was about to kiss you. Instead, his lips landed on your neck. Your back faintly arched into his touch, and your eyes closed. You tried to move your hands, but he still had a hold on them and wasn’t about to let them go either. A whine caught in your throat, his teeth biting the sensitive skin near your collarbone. That only boosted his ego.

His eyes became level with yours again as he slowly met your lips. The kiss was sweet and made your stomach jittery. His grip on your wrists loosened, and you took the opportunity to wrap your arms around his neck. He gently moved the two of you to where he could pick you up off the bed.

“I’m not about to fuck you on Jia’s bed.” He whispered against your lips as he opened the bedroom door and stumbled down the hall to another room. It looked impersonal and like it had been untouched for a long time.

Chanyeol carefully laid you on the ugly but probably expensive comforter. Your hands started grasping at his shirt, bunching it up at his shoulders. He pulled back to slip out of it and reattached his mouth with yours. His hands skimmed down your sides, stopping at the waistband of your jeans. He took his time sliding them down your legs and feeling your skin on his way back up.

The need for him burned in your core, but you couldn’t disrupt him, liking how attentive he was to your body. Your fingers traced his back muscles as he kissed you and then ghosting his lips all the way to your chest. His eyes flicked up to you, his hands lightly dragging your shirt up your stomach. You allowed him to remove the clothing. Chanyeol continued kissing your chest, between your breasts and down your abdomen. His teeth sunk into the skin of one of your hips; he was going to mark you this time. So caught up in his kisses, you didn’t notice the hand slowly traveling to your heat. His thumb pressed against your clit and made you quietly gasp.

With a satisfied smirk, he hovered over your face, a hand reaching under you to unclasp your bra. Any insecurities of your body were thrown out the window when he first kissed your neck. You have been so entranced by his charm that nothing could bother you. His hot breath fanned down one of your breasts before his lips meet your sensitive skin and kissed across your chest to the other. He didn’t let up when you started squirming; it only made him use his teeth.

One of your hands tangled in his hair, pulling him up to your lips while the other brushed over his strained bulge. Chanyeol hummed in approval. You gradually undid his pants and slipped your hand into his boxers.  _Jesus Christ_. He moaned softly into your mouth as you teasingly stroked him. His hips barely moved along with your hand. You could tell he had had a lot of practice with his self-control… But yours was about used up. Your thumb swiped over his swollen tip making him jut into your touch.

His hand wrapped around your wrist and removed your hand from his underwear. He kicked off his pants and boxers and pressed his hard length against your clothed core. You whimpered trying to create friction, but he quickly pulled back with a smirk. When you whined, he kissed your lips before sliding your panties tantalizingly slow down your legs. Once Chanyeol was over you again, he rolled a condom down his member, and you noticed the soft look in his eyes. His cock rubbed up and down your slit. Your hands gripped onto his shoulders preparing for the stretching feeling. He tried to distract you with a heated kiss as he pushed in, but the only thing it did was muffle your whimpers. Instead of forcing himself all the way in like you expected of him, he was cautious, pausing every little bit to allow you a moment to adjust. Your nails still dug into his skin.

When Chanyeol was fully in you, he tucked some hair behind your ear. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice soft and innocent. You nodded giving him permission to move.

He kept surprising you. His thrusts were slow and shallow and gradually sped up and lengthened. You closed your eyes and pressed your head into the pillow. Taking advantage of that, he nuzzled his head into your neck leaving gentle kisses here and there. Your legs wrapped around his waist on their own accord. He snapped his hips earning a moan from you. You were almost positive he chuckled in satisfaction.

“Faster.” You murmured quietly, and he obeyed. A hand held onto his bicep and the other knotted in his hair. His forehead rested against yours as he gazed into your eyes. You were starting to feel the heat your bodies were giving off. Heavy pants filled the room with an occasional moan from you.

“Say my name.” His lips ghosted over yours.

“Ch-Chanyeol.” You managed between quick breaths. Finally, his mouth made contact with yours, and his tongue found its way between your lips.

The tight build up in your stomach was burning, waiting for that  _one_  thrust to end it all. Your toes started curling up, and your legs trembled. Chanyeol could feel your walls threatening to clench around him; his rhythm quickened trying to make you scream. Your moans rolled out of your mouth more frequent, getting louder with each one. He slightly shifted, and  _fuck_. His name erotically spilled from you as your body clung to him. Pleasure rushed through your veins.

Chanyeol came with a grunt and stilled inside you. He left a chaste kiss against your lips.

-

It wasn’t part of the plan to stay the night at Jia’s. Actually, last night just wasn’t supposed to happen. The next morning, you woke up just as classes started and raced home, dropping Hani off at her house on the way. After a quick shower, you brushed out the tangles, threw on your uniform, and hurried to campus. Luckily, by the time you got there, you had only missed your first two classes, but you looked like a mess. You knew this from the lingering glances from your classmates.

But that wasn’t the worst part. You sat withdrawn in your fourth period trying not to pull any more attention to yourself. That was naive of you. Chanyeol strolled in looking way too smug and sat next to you again. A few girls started whispering; you heard yours and Chanyeol’s name being dropped faintly. He had finally got what he wanted but was still acknowledging your existence. Usually, the girls he hooked up with were quickly forgotten the day after. You didn’t dare look at him.

“Hey, beautiful.” His deep voice was low enough for only you to hear. Your body froze at his words.  _Why was he doing this?_

“Hey.” You forced a smile at him and then quickly looked down at your notebook.

“Are you feeling okay today?” He asked with the most sincere expression.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Not too bruised up?”

Your eyes widened as you flashed back to that morning when you saw the hickeys and love bites scattered across your hips and shoulders. Chanyeol’s laugh interrupted your thoughts.

“Guess I did a pretty good job.” He grinned to himself.

“I’ve had better.” You heard yourself say.

He looked at you in slight surprise and amusement. “Are you going to the game on Friday?”

“I don’t know. I don’t usually go to them.”

“You should come.”

“Oh, I don-”

“You should wear my old jersey.”

 _Oh, god_. That was the ultimate symbol of being together. Together as in boyfriend and girlfriend. Were those words even in Chanyeol’s vocabulary? Your stomach twisted uneasily. You never thought you may have been leading him on. But you couldn’t shut him down in class, especially with how happy he looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	5. Not A Secret Anymore

“How do you even have wet dreams?” Hani laughed.

The two of you were hiding under the bleachers where you could see out onto the field. The gym coach’s legs kept veering across in front of you; you would whisper so she couldn’t find you. Running up and down the stairs was like asking you to trip and tumble down. This way you finally had a moment to tell Hani about the night before.

“I don’t know! I don’t even remember falling asleep.” You shrugged as you watched the football guys run around the track.

“You fell asleep before you had a turn at truth or dare. I can’t believe you dreamed I kissed Minseok…” She trailed off when your coach passed, “Like, I can barely look him in the eye.”

A comfortable silence fell over you, the thought of what happened after your dream clouding your mind. Chanyeol just so happened to jog by. He was sweet but was that a front or did he genuinely like you? What you thought was just hooking up apparently was leading him on. Being a football player, hookups were instinct to them; why was he getting attached?

“So what are you going to do about the game?” Hani regained your attention.

Your stomach twisted more. “I really don’t know. He’s probably not used to be on the other side of rejection. I don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“He’s hurt a lot of feelings. You’d be a hero to all those girls. Fuck, you’d be a hero to the whole female population. The irresistible suddenly realizing they’re not. That’d be a nice change.”

You sighed shaking your head. You knew what it was like to be rejected and it fucking sucked.

“Also, you don’t like him, remember? Why settle for Yixing’s friend?” Hani pointed out. “I say wear Yixing’s old jersey at the game. I’m sure Jia can sneak one from his closet.”

You looked at her with wide eyes, “Calm down, Satan.”

“Fine, don’t follow my genius idea. When you’re stuck as Mrs. Park Chanyeol, don’t come crying to me.”

“There are nicer ways to get my feelings across.”

“They’re under the bleachers!” A girl yelled from above, finally ratting you and Hani out.

“Y/N! Han!” Your coach’s voice was coming closer.

“Fuck!” The two of you gasped and began army crawling the fuck out of there.

-

After saying goodbye to Jia, you headed down the hall to your locker. A student was stapling a flyer on the bulletin board nearby. As you put your books on a shelf, you saw someone walk up to the board from the corner of your eye. You took a quick glance at the person and almost had a heart attack when you saw it was Yixing scribbling something on the flyer that was just posted. He stared at it for a moment before groaning and scratching it out.

“Hey.” A deep voice startled you from your other side.

“You’re going to have to not sneak up on me.” You held onto your chest and looked back to find Yixing gone as Chanyeol chuckled.

“I just came by to give you this.” He said with a smile. His hands held out his old football jersey.

You swallowed hard before taking it. Would right now be a good time to let him down? No one was around to witness it. Before you could say anything, he cupped your face and brought your lips to his. You felt guilty. He pulled back biting back a huge grin; he looked so happy, and it hurt your heart.

“Chanyeol,” You gazed down at the material in your hands, “Why are you doing this?”

His smile slightly faltered, “I think you’re nice and beautiful.”

“That can’t be it.” You shook your head as you spoke.

“… and because Jia said you would be good for me. I want to actually try to commit to a relationship.”

You were stunned. Jia put in the good word for you?  _And_  he wants to change? “I wish I had known that. I thought you just wanted to hook up…” You told him honestly.

“I moved a little fast, didn’t I?” He scratched the back of his head.

“Just… Just a bit, but you’ll figure it out.” You lightly laughed.

“Now, the guys are going to laugh at me since you’re not going to wear my jersey.”

“I’ll wear it. I can support you as a friend.”

“Really? You will?” His wide smile returned, and he pulled you into a tight hug, “You really are a catch, Y/N. You’re going to make someone very happy one day.” He spoke into your hair. You felt your heart flutter. He took rejection a lot better than you expected.

“I hope so.”

“So is the guy you denied me for Jongin?” Chanyeol asked as you let each other go.

“Oh, hell no. He’s like an annoying brother. I know and have seen  _too_  much.”

“You sure? I’m a pretty good wingman.”

“I’m positive, but I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Cool. I’ll see you tomorrow!” He sent you a smile before leaving the way he came.

With a sigh, you turned back to the bulletin board and crept up to it. The flyer’s heading was in a huge red font, spelling out “Bye Bye Birdie.” Below it was blank spaces for auditions, the first with Yixing’s name marked out. He wanted to try out for a musical?! You headed in the direction Yixing left.

The dance practice room unusually had music blaring. Through the window at the top of the door, you peeked inside. Yixing watched himself in the mirror as he danced with the music. You didn’t know he could move like that. Shifting on your toes, you tried to get a better look, but your shoe slipped causing you to fall into the door. Unfortunately, Yixing hadn’t closed it all the way, and you fell straight into the room. Yixing whipped around in surprise before pressing a button on a little remote from his pocket and pausing the music.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“You’re Jia’s friend.” He cut you off, and you nodded. “Were you watching me?”

“Not exactly. It’s just no one is in here after school, and curiosity got the best of me.” You answered, avoiding his eyes. “I didn’t realize the door wasn’t shut.”

He nodded skeptically as he looked you over. “Are you okay though?”

“Yeah, I’m used to falling now.” You nervously joked.

A small laugh slipped his lips.

“Are you practicing for the musical auditions?” You asked, having gathered all your courage.

“Um,” His cheeks tinted pink as he scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know if I’m going to… Football players don’t do musicals.”

“Well, if this counts for anything, you’re an amazing dancer.” You smiled gently.

“Thanks… Are you auditioning?”

“Oh, no! There’s no way I could get up on stage in front of so many people. I think you would do really well since the whole school praises you and the rest of the team already.”

“I don’t think musicals and football are on the same playing field.” He chuckled, “The guys would think I’m a joke.”

“You shouldn’t let that determine what you do.”

“I wish it didn’t bother me, but I have a reputation to keep up.”

“I get that… I guess I’ll leave so you can get back to practicing. I’m sorry I interrupted you.”

“No, it’s fine. And, um, can you keep this between us? I don’t really want the team to find out I was even thinking about auditioning. I’ll see you around.” He smiled, and your heart could have stopped if you had stared any longer.

-

On Jongin’s bed, you scrolled through social media apps endlessly, avoiding the work at hand. Every once in a while you’d laugh at something and then get really quiet. Jongin sat on his bean bag chair doing homework and glaring at you whenever you made noise. Hani had her headphones in as she wrote a paper.

“Are you going to do your homework?” Jongin asked abruptly.

“Hmm? Me?” You peered over your phone.

“Who else would I be asking?” His eyes were dull at your momentary obliviousness.

“I’ll get to it.” You assured him and looked down at your phone as it vibrated. A text from an unsaved number came through.

_> Promise you won’t say anything?_

You knew exactly who it was.

_< I promise._

_> I know you and Chanyeol are a thing but please don’t tell him._

The urge to tell him you would do anything for him burst in your chest. You also wanted to tell him you and Chanyeol were just friends.

_< Your secret’s safe with me._

“Who are you even texting? Your only friends are right here.” Jongin startled you, speaking over your shoulder, “Is it Chanyeol?

Your finger immediately pressed the lock button before he could see anything else. “No, wrong number.”

“You know, Sehun’s bigger than Chanyeol.” Jongin casually informed you.

“Why would you tell me that?” You looked at him with disgusted.

Jongin shrugged.

“Do you guys just compare dicks in the showers or what?” Hani asked as she pulled out her earbuds.

“ _No_ , there’s a chart.” He looked almost offended.

“So not only do you compare dicks in the showers, but you also write it down.” You teased.

“Well, there’s also a bang chart.” He blurted out of spite.

“A what?”

“It’s a chart where the team ranks girls on how bangable they look. Chanyeol gave you five stars, which is the highest, but with the rest of the team’s votes, you’re a three.” Jongin explained, giving you a sympathetic shrug.

“Why didn’t you try to get me a higher rating?!” You smacked him on the shoulder.

“That’s weird! I gave you zero stars because Jongdae made a comment about how he thought we were related or something.”

“Am I on the chart?” Hani asked and her eyes widened with hope.

“They gave you a three as well. But Baekhyun gave you five stars.”

Hani’s face turned bright red.

“How does a girl get on the chart?” You wondered out loud.

“All the currently enrolled girls are on it.”

“That’s what you guys do in your spare time?” Hani snorted.

“No, we have Kyungsoo make it. The team just gives him their votes.”

“Honestly, that’s the most pathetic thing I’ve ever heard.” You rolled your eyes and checked your phone. Yixing didn’t reply. How did he even get your number?

-

The loud obnoxious crowd reminded you how much you hated sporting events. The cheerleaders were in tiny uniforms, supportive parents blew air horns, and middle schoolers plagued one side of the bleachers. Being with Hani and Jia was a relief. Before the game, Jia asked Baekhyun and Joonmyeon for their old jerseys so you wouldn’t be the only one wearing a football player’s number. As the game started, Sehun and Jongin startled the three of you by sitting next to you.

“Why are you in the bleachers?” You asked, watching Jongin take a drink from his water bottle.

“Coach said second string wouldn’t play tonight.” He answered quietly, “We have to sit in this section and wear these shirts.”

You glanced down at his clothes. Both boys had on gray shirts with the school logo on them. “What’s so bad about that?”

“Look at the back,” Sehun responded bitterly.

Leaning back, you almost choked from the laugh that erupted. ‘Team Back Up’ was printed on it. That was pretty petty of the coaches.

“That’s it. I’m putting my jacket on.” Sehun started sliding his arms into the sleeves. Jongin followed suit.

When the first quarter ended, you went to the restroom with Hani. You were the first one done, so you waited by a sink. A group of girls came in loudly and stopped when they noticed you. All of them were wearing shirts with jersey numbers that were obviously duct tape.

“Is that Chanyeol’s real jersey?” The girl sporting 61 on her shirt asked.

You nodded, unsure of who they were.

“He’s just using you for sex.” She snapped.

“That’s okay. I’m using him for it as well.” You fake smiled at her.

“You’re a loser though.” One of her friends commented.

That did it for you. You kept smiling as you walked over to them slowly. “You’re wearing a shitty fan-made t-shirt because he clearly didn’t give you one of his old jerseys. You crush on someone who doesn’t even know you exist. And while you finger yourself to the thought of him tonight, I’ll actually be riding his dick. So, who really is the loser here?”

“You’re a bitch.” The first girl yelled, looking as if she were about to burst into tears. The group quickly dispersed from the restroom.

“Damn,” Hani whispered from behind you.

-

Football didn’t make any sense to you, but that didn’t stop you from standing in your seat yelling at Chanyeol to run faster. The fourth quarter was almost done, and your school was losing by a few points. You could hear Jongin chuckling at your sudden school spirit. There wasn’t time to tell him to shut up. The other team’s players were close behind Jongdae who was running the ball to the end zone. Chanyeol was right next to him keeping anyone from tackling. As Jongdae was a few steps from making a touchdown, Chanyeol was brought down in a hard tackle. He laid there a moment like he was hurt.

“Get up! You’re fine!” You yelled with your hands cupped around your mouth while everyone else cheered for the touchdown. As if he heard you, he jumped to his feet and jogged to his chaotic team. The cheerleaders ran onto the field to join the football players. A ping of jealousy hit you when you saw a girl hug Yixing, and he swung her around in his arms. Your eyes focused on a player suddenly sprinting to the bleachers. The number on the jersey registered in your brain. Chanyeol threw off his helmet before climbing up the railing in front of you.

“What are you doing?” You asked as he stood before you helping you up by the hand.

“Just act like you’re my girlfriend. They’re taking pictures for the yearbook.” He whispered quickly. Your eyes fluttered closed as his lips met yours. His hands gently held your face, his thumbs caressing your cheeks. If the two of you were actually dating, this would have been absolutely adorable. When he pulled back with a huge smile on his face, you realized your hands clung to the front of his jersey, holding him close to you.

“You smell disgusting.” You blurted and then giggled at his expression.

“Well, I’ll head to the showers then, boss.” He playfully responded and gave you a quick hug before he left for the locker room.

“I hate you guys being so cute.” Jia brought you back to reality.

You turned around to see girls looking at you in shock.

“Are you really dating him?” A girl asked in disbelief. This was a lie that was going to be hard to get out of.

-

You stood with your friends waiting for the football guys to exit the locker room. A few would leave every few minutes. It was already past eleven, and you were tired. A hand squeezed your arm making you turn and look at Hani. Her eyes were locked on something. Following her gaze, you watched Minseok pass with Luhan.

“Why don’t you just go talk to him?” You spoke quietly to her.

“Why don’t you just confess to Yixing?” She retorted. Fuck, there went any argument you had.

The vibration in your pocket made you jump, and you whipped out your phone. Chanyeol had texted you a picture.

_> I wish that was you out there shaking that ass in one of those little cheer uniforms._

__

_< Hurry up and shower!_

As you sent the text, Jongdae and Yixing walked out. While your friends praised Jongdae, you glanced at Yixing. He met your eyes and gestured to the other side of the hallway with his head. You hesitantly followed him until he turned around.

“So, how did you get my number?” You crossed your arms in an attempt to be intimidating.

Yixing’s face turned pink as he tried to come up with an answer. “Um, I, uh, stole Jia’s phone to, um, get it.”

Your hand flew over your mouth to suppress your laughter.

“Hey, it was the only way I could’ve gotten it at the time.” He tried not to smile, “But I wanted to talk to you about the auditions… Would you do the musical with me?”

“I told you I can’t get on stage in front of the whole school.”

“You can be behind the scenes. If you do that, then I’ll audition. If I don’t get a role, you can drop out of it.”

“I don’t know…” You thought about it. Theatre was not your forte; you’d be going in blind.

“Please? At least think about it over the weekend.” He pleaded, making sure his voice was quiet.

You nodded, “Okay.”

“Thank you.” He smiled and showed off his dimple. Your heart beat faster. How could he be this cute?

When the two of you walked back to your friends, Chanyeol quickly dragged you away once again.

“What do you want, you string bean?” You snapped, taking in his clean image, hair still damp.

“When did you start liking Yixing?” Chanyeol asked with a smug smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You started to walk away, but his hand brought you back.

“You’re as red as a beet. I could tell by the way you were acting when he was talking to you.” He raised his eyebrows.

You remained silent and stared at him blankly.

“So… are you going to tell me when?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	6. Better As Friends

You glared at Sehun across the lunch table. The small bandage under his right eye made you feel proud. It didn’t cover all the damage though. A dark bruise tinted his cheekbone. As the rest of the football guys made it to the table, they started to notice and chuckle a bit.

“What happened to your face?” Minseok asked, trying to not laugh.

-

_“Is it really that obvious that I like Yixing?” You asked quietly as Chanyeol and you walked a bit behind the group._

_He ran his hand through his damp hair as if he were contemplating something, “I-I was just kidding. I knew before I saw you talking to him actually… Um, Sehun told me.”_

_“What?” You hissed, rage beginning to build._

_Once everyone branched off to their own cars in the stadium parking lot, you yanked Sehun back by his hoodie. He gave you an annoyed look that you quickly punched off his face, making him stumble over and hit the front end of Jongin’s car._

_“My baby!” Jongin exclaimed and kneeled next to the bumper._

_“What the fuck was that for?!” He yelled, cupping his cheek on the ground._

_“Think next time before you go around telling people my business!” You fired back._

_“Seriously?! I’m trying to help you! All you’ve done is fiddle fuck around! Chanyeol wants to hook you up with Yixing! Jesus Christ.” He defended himself._

_“I could seriously choke you right now.”_

_-_

“I, uh, got in a fight with someone from that other school.” He sounded slightly unsure of himself, “But you should see the other guy.” Sehun answered, earning a high five from Jongdae.

It took everything in you to not roll your eyes to the back of your head. The guys pressed on about the fight, and you no longer wanted to hear Sehun make up a story. You glanced down at your phone just in time to see a text from Yixing pop up.

_> Hey, come to the dance room._

Making sure no one was focusing on you, you quickly told Hani you had to go do something for a class. As you walked across the school, you cursed the layout of it, the dance room being on the opposite side. It was relatively quiet until you heard a couple footsteps following behind you.

“Hey!” A rough voice called out, making you turn around. The blonde guy Tao and his tall friend from the party were staring you down.

“You’re Chanyeol’s girlfriend, aren’t you?” The friend asked with a subtle smirk.

You didn’t quite know how to respond.

“Listen,” He had backed you up against a wall, his hand propped above your head, as Tao continued down the hall, “Is he really what you want?”

Was he trying to steal you from Chanyeol? You felt like a little mouse under his towering body. “I-I don’t even know you.”

“You can get to know me.” His head tilted, almost as if he was taunting you.

“Kris, back off.” A new, demanding voice snapped nearby.

Yixing stood glaring, his hands starting to ball up into fists. Your heart pounded in your chest. Was he really going to take a swing if he needed to?

“Well, look who it is. The traitor.” Kris turned, giving you enough room to scatter behind Yixing.

“You know there’s more to life than drugs.” Yixing spat, “It’s a shame you didn’t get caught.”

“Not everyone has Mommy and Daddy to pay away their problems.” Kris scowled a moment longer and headed in the other direction.

Yixing gently grabbed your arm to guide you the rest of the way to the dance room. You hovered by the door while he went to the music player and pushed a few buttons. Was he not going to acknowledge what just happened? It wasn’t like it was your place to ask anyway.

“Did you think about the musical?” He asked casually, turning to face you.

“Yeah, um, I’ll do it.” You answered quietly. Why pass up the opportunity to see him all the time?

A wide grin spread across his lips, and you thought you’d melt into the hardwood floor.

-

He lifted the water bottle to his lips, and your eyes followed a drop of water roll down his chin and neck. Tossing the plastic on top of his bag, he headed back onto the field to continue drills. God, did Yixing’s butt look good in those sweatpants. They lightly hugged his legs and showed off his backside when he walked.

Your secret was killing you. Not telling Hani or Jongin about your private meetings with Yixing was the hardest thing to do. Sehun was already trying to ruin everything, but you couldn’t blame him. He had no idea you were talking to Yixing.

You and Hani were sat on the bench on the sidelines, watching the football players practice. She had been gushing about Minseok since you stepped on the turf. Most of it was blocked out as you gawked at Yixing, catching Chanyeol giving you playful, knowing looks.

“Y/N! Han! Do you two ever do anything besides avoid participating in gym class?” Your coach yelled behind you.

You whipped around, ready to hand her your note from the nurse. “I can’t do any physical activity today.”

She took the paper and read it quickly. “Alright, and what’s your excuse, Han?”

“I have to make sure she doesn’t do physical activity or faint again.” Hani smiled, hoping the coach would accept that reason.

With an eye roll, the coach sighed before leaving, “Fine.”

After agreeing to the musical, Yixing had shown you his audition song. Even though he didn’t want a part with lines, it was required to sing and dance at the audition. He had a beautiful voice that you weren’t expecting. Once he finished and lunch was almost over, you exploded with compliments, which led to him hugging you before you parted ways. At your locker with Hani, you fainted from your pounding heart and frantic nerves. When asked about it, you said it was because you didn’t have lunch.

Turning back around, you saw Chanyeol heading your way. Now wasn’t the time for him to pester you about your crush like he did during 4th period.

“What? No popcorn?” He laughed as he laid out on the turf next to your feet.

“Oh, shut up.” You gave him a look, crossing your arms.

“Just go talk to him.” He mumbled with his eyes closed.

“I’m not gonna do that.”

“I’ll get him over here for you.” He peeked an eye open.

“Chanyeol, I swear to god I will beat your ass.”

He started giggling, making you roll your eyes. Some of the guys shouted from the other side of the field, and suddenly Hani stood up catching a football flying through the air. She immediately launched it back with a perfect spiral.

“What the hell was that?” Chanyeol said in awe as he sat up.

You looked at the other guys. Minseok was staring at Hani with an impressed smirk, and you about punched her leg to get her to notice.

-

His eyes nervously scanned over the casting sheet on the bulletin board. You stood away from the small crowd reading the roles. When he squeezed his way out, he ran up to you, throwing his arms around your waist and twirling you around.

“I got a part!” Yixing spoke as he placed you back down.

“Who are you playing?” You asked excitedly.

“Conrad Birdie.”

The image of Yixing in an Elvis inspired jumpsuit flashed in your mind before you spoke, “Wow, that’s one of the main characters.”

“I wasn’t really expecting that either. I might try to talk to the theater teacher into letting me be in the chorus or something.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“No!” He gave you a weird look. “I mean, you should try it. You may surprise yourself with what you can do.” You smiled.

He stared at you for a moment, “Alright, but as long as you help me with my lines.” His dimple appeared, and you just couldn’t say no.

-

“He was waiting for me in the hall and asked for my number.” Hani hid her face behind her hands.

“Aw! Minseok is actually really sweet when he isn’t being a total fuckboy.” Jia teased her.

“He wants to hang out later tonight,” Hani said just as your food arrived. The three of you headed for a little restaurant after school ended. You had so much you wanted to tell them but couldn’t.

Once the waitress walked away, you turned your focus to Jia, “Speaking of guys. Jia, what’s up with your boyfriend?”

“What do you mean?” She asked with a laugh.

“Well, we’ve never met him before. Just curious.” You smiled hoping she’d open up.

“Um… We’ve been dating for over three years. I know Tao looks like an asshole, but he’s really nice and treats me right.”

“Why do the football guys hate him so much?” Hani questioned with her mouth full of noodles.

“They think he isn’t good for me.”

“What’d he do to make them think that?”

Jia averted her eyes to the table nervously. “You can’t say anything to anyone because a lot of people don’t know… Yixing used to be friends with Tao, and things happened. Tao and his friends ended up in police custody while Yixing was released because of who his father is. Tao eventually got bailed out, but ever since then they’ve hated each other.”

“Did they ever make you pick sides?”

“No. This happened before my mom even married Yixing’s dad, but both of them understood my relationships with the other and never made me. I really can’t choose between them.”

“Wow… Damn, Y/N, you like a bad boy.” Hani laughed.

You rolled your eyes.

“I heard Yixing is going to be in the school’s musical.” Jia randomly informed.

Your heart almost stopped. People were bound to find out sooner or later, but you were still panicking.

“Who said that?” Hani was skeptical.

“My friend who is co-directing it. She said he’s an amazing performer. I would have never guessed. Half the time, he’s zoning out, and the other half playing football.” Jia joked.

Hani looked to you, “Why aren’t you saying anything?”

“I’m just internally fangirling. You know I’ve always loved guys who can sing and dance.” You tried to convince her.

“Since when?” She scoffed.

“Since High School Musical, bitch. Now eat your damn noodles.” Your defensiveness made her crack up.

-

Once Hani ran off to her ‘date’ with Minseok, Jia invited you over to hang out a little longer. Jia answered a call from her mom, and you took the opportunity to use the bathroom. Before you started washing your hands, you heard a couple voices through the wall. Pressing an ear against it, you figured out who they were.

“You know who you’d look good with?” Chanyeol’s unmistakable deep voice asked.

“Who?” Yixing responded.

“Jia’s friend, Y/N.”

“Didn’t you try to date her?”

“Yeah, but we’re better as friends.”

“You also already fucked her.”

Your eyes closed, and your insides cringed. Why did that even matter? Yixing had slept with other girls.

“Your point is?” Chanyeol continued.

“I’m not about to be Eskimo brothers with you.”

“Don’t think about that then! You would compliment each other really well.”

“I’m not going to date her, Chanyeol.”

“Why not?!”

“She’s friends with my stepsister. I’m not going to come between them.”

“I didn’t say have a threesome with them.”

“Wha- Goddamn it, Chanyeol! You know what I meant.”

There was some shuffling, and then their door opened. As they walked down the hall, you felt yourself begin to fall apart. When you couldn’t hear them anymore, you beelined back to Jia’s room.

“Hey, I’m not feeling too good, so I think I’m gonna go home.” You told her, collecting your backpack.

“Oh, okay. I hope you feel better.” She offered you a sympathetic smile as you exited her room.

As soon as you sat in your car, the tears fell. Of course, the only person you’ve ever liked wouldn’t even entertain the idea of dating you. What if you had just given Yixing that note? Would he have thought differently? Would he have rejected you? All you knew for sure was that you were going to kill Chanyeol for that conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	7. Transparent

_Three weeks_. Three weeks you had to see Yixing every day for rehearsal. Three weeks you had to pretend you weren’t heartbroken. Three weeks you had to endure Chanyeol’s relentless apologies.

“Please just hear me out.”

“No, Chanyeol. I’m done with you trying to help me. Your plans clearly don’t work.” You snapped at the tall boy who blocked you from slamming your car door.

“That’s why I recruited someone else.” He mumbled quietly, avoiding your eyes.

“What did you just say?” You asked slowly with rage hinting in your tone.

“I might have got Baekhyun involved.” Chanyeol jammed his hands in his jean pockets.

“What?” You hissed and heard your passenger door open and close. Your attention flipped to the grinning idiot in the seat next to you.

“I know Yixing’s type. I can really help you,” Baekhyun explained as he glanced around your car, “First, you might want to clean this out.” He picked up a spare pair of your shoes and tossed them into the back.

“Do you have a death wish? You saw what I did to Sehun.” You whipped around to face Chanyeol.

“Why can’t you just accept our help? We mean well.” He smiled pathetically.

With a sigh, you yelled at him to get in before you changed your mind. The two of them went off about Yixing’s interests, like football, cooking, dancing, drawing, etc. Your ears perked up when they started talking about the musical.

“He’s been spending a lot of his time rehearsing for that play. You should figure out a way to get involved with it.” Baekhyun said excitedly, obviously thinking he had a brilliant idea.

 _Fuck._  This wasn’t what you were expecting them to say. Your mind briefly stopped working as the words tumbled out of your mouth, “I already am a part of the stage crew. I help him practice his lines.” A hand flew over your lips at the realization of what you just said.

“What?!” The two guys exclaimed.

“I’m kind of the reason he auditioned… I told him I’d help him if he got a part.” You stared down at your hands in your lap.

“How has he not fallen for you yet?” Chanyeol blurted from the backseat.

Giving him a look, you continued, “I think I was friend zoned the day I tripped over that stupid water cow.” That earned a snort from Baekhyun. “I’m being serious. To him, I’m just his stepsister’s friend.”

“You’re going to have to make him see you in a different way then.” Baekhyun had a devious grin on his face, and you felt your stomach churn.

-

The art of seduction was something you never learned nor thought you would ever need. Just thinking about everything Chanyeol and Baekhyun told you made you sweat. Confidence was key. Dress in clothing that flattered your body but didn’t show off too much; leave a bit of a mystery that he’ll want to figure out. Body language and flirtation were musts. And for the love of god, make eye contact with him. Basically, you had to break out of your shell and just go for it.

Your hands fixed the hem of your shirt as you walked to the stage curtain after hearing a music number. Yixing stood in the middle surrounded by girls. The director was rattling off suggestions for the girls’ reactions to Conrad. The music started over again, and Yixing moved his hips to “Honestly Sincere.” You were captivated by his movements and voice. He embodied Conrad Birdie so well.

“Are you just going to stand there staring at him?” A familiar voice next to you made you jump.

“Baekhyun, I swear to god… What are you doing here?” You whisper shouted at him.

“We came to help with large props.” He smiled innocently.

“ _We_?”

“Yeah.” He pointed behind himself with his thumb.

You leaned to the side to see Chanyeol, Minseok, and Joonmyeon chatting amongst themselves. “How many people did you tell about my secret?!”

A hand rested on top of your head before its owner spoke, “What secret?”

This time you nearly jumped out of your skin. Yixing grinned, giving you a subtle once-over.

“That she’s a part of the stage crew,” Baekhyun answered for you, “Sorry, Y/N.”

“Oh… So, why are you guys here?” Yixing turned his focus to the football players coming up behind Baekhyun.

“Theatre teacher asked for some help with props.” Baekhyun looked relieved that the subject changed.

Minseok, Chanyeol, and Joonmyeon greeted you as they crowded around.

“Alright, who’s excited for homecoming?” Chanyeol asked cheerfully, clapping his hands together. When his eyes landed on you, you felt your stomach turn. “Have any of you asked someone to the dance yet?”

Joonmyeon shook his head. Minseok blushed and mumbled for you not to say anything about him asking Hani soon. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and glared at Minseok.

Chanyeol looked at Yixing expectantly, “What about you?”

You couldn’t even bring yourself to look at Yixing. You already knew he was probably shooting daggers at Chanyeol. But when Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked to the side, you glanced as well only to find the girl who played Kim MacAfee in the musical. Your heart pounded in your ears.  _Yixing did not just look at her._

“Ew, dude. No. Remember your reputation.” Chanyeol warned quietly.

Yixing became visibly annoyed, “How about you don’t judge the girls I’m interested in?”

That struck a chord within Chanyeol. His expression turned bitter as he stared the shorter boy down, “That’s pretty hypocritical of you.”

With that, Yixing scoffed and walked away. That was not the same Yixing you had grown to know. You felt sick and lightheaded. Why did you become mixed up with the football guys? Life would be so much easier admiring from afar.

-

“You really need to stop skipping lunch.” Chanyeol sat at the end of the cot in the nurse’s office.

“Sorry, I was just working on a project.” You shrugged, sitting up to sip the water the nurse left next to your cot. She came back over with a few crackers before leaving the office for a few moments.

“I know you ate lunch. You stole some of my chips.” Chanyeol said once he made sure you two were alone, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” You were not about to tell him how emotionally weak you were. He’d make fun of you so fast.

He sighed gazing down at his feet, “Is it because of Yixing?”

_Fuck._

“He’s difficult to deal with sometimes. He just doesn’t realize what’s good for him. I mean, look what happened with him and Tao. He didn’t cut ties until it blew up. Just give him time.”

“Thanks, Chanyeol. You mess up sometimes, but you’re a good friend, you know that?” You smiled.

“I’m an even better boyfriend.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you.

“Don’t push your luck.” You threw your legs over the side and stood up, stretching your arms above your head.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” He laughed and made your heart warm up. Even though he put on a fuckboy facade, he was really just a big dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	8. Homecoming

The silver rhinestones stitched into the dress glimmered under the fluorescent lighting in the dressing room. Your reflection was beautiful, but the hem of the dress was shorter than what you would have liked. You tugged on it only for it to retract back into place. Throwing the curtain to the side, you stepped out into the lobby of the dressing room.

“Chanyeol, I’m not feeling this one.” You gave him a look of uneasiness.

“You look really pretty in it. What’s wrong with it?” He stood from the bench to get a closer look.

“It’s too short. What if I drop something? I can’t bend over.” You pointed out, glancing down at the dress.

“I don’t see what the problem is.” He sent you a greasy grin, to which you punched him in the shoulder. “I’m kidding. My aunt can fix the length.”

You sighed, “Do I have to go to homecoming?”

“Yes! How is Yixing going to be jealous if you’re not there to show him what he’s missing out on?!”

“He already doesn’t like me because of you! The fact you asked me to homecoming didn’t help with that either!” You shouted, making the tall boy droop.

“I’ve already said I’m sorry. I can’t take back what I did. But you’re just as much at fault as I am. You let it happen too. If I had known you liked Yixing, I wouldn’t have let it go as far as it did… You know what? Just forget it. You don’t have to go to the dance.” Chanyeol turned to leave the dressing rooms.

You acted quickly before he could exit. He reluctantly looked into your eyes as you began, “I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated. You’re putting a lot of effort into helping me. I shouldn’t be complaining. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me, even if all of it didn’t go right.”

He stared down at you for a moment and then tugged you into a tight hug. “I know we’ve only been friends for a little while, but I love you. Not romantically but like family, you know? I would do a lot for you.”

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” You mumbled into his sweatshirt, “But I’m still gonna kick your ass for how you asked me.”

-

_Halftime was almost over, and the cheer team’s routine was coming to a close. You watched slightly zoned out until the cheerleaders lifted up posters with the question, “Go to HoCo with me?” You snorted at the poor person who was being asked. This was as embarrassing as it gets. The speakers cracked before Chanyeol’s voice came over._

_He walked to the middle of the cheerleaders’ formation with a bouquet in one hand and the mic in the other. His hair was sweaty and plastered to his face. The black paint on his cheeks was smudged. Who in the world was he asking? You didn’t know of anyone he was interested in._

_“Y/N, I wanted to show how much you mean to me, and what better way to do that than in front of almost the entire school?”  He spoke, earning praise from the crowd._

_Your face felt like it was on fire, your eyes wide in fear._

_“So, will you go to homecoming with me?”_

_“Y/N, go down there!” Jia nudged you out of your seat. You hesitantly hurried to the nearest gate to the field and jogged to Chanyeol with the crowd cheering for you._

_“Will you?” He smiled widely at you. Well, you kind of couldn’t say no in this situation…_

_You nodded, accepting the flowers and wrapping your arms around his waist. As the crowd freaked out, Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the top of your head._

-

“Why are you like this?” Chanyeol whined.

“Because. Now go get your aunt so we can get the dress fixed.” You waved him off.

His aunt owned a successful formal dress store which made it easy to find a dress. School dances were just a bunch of hassles disguised in sparkly dresses, heavy makeup, and unnecessary hype.

A kind, short woman entered the room with a familiar smile. She asked you about lengths you were comfortable with as she measured you. Chanyeol appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

“Chanyeol, when are you going to actually date a nice, sweet girl like Y/N?” His aunt piped up when she noticed his presence.

“You promised you weren’t going to meddle!” He immediately devolved into a child.

“I know, but seriously, Yeol. I want grand nieces and nephews one day, and that’s not going to happen if you keep up your silly playboy phase.”

You glanced up at him with a suppressed grin to see him stood, arms crossed and lips pressed into a thin line. This obviously wasn’t the first time he had heard this from his aunt.

-

Never having a boyfriend meant never having to deal with everything that was homecoming. Mums and garters were ridiculous. There were so many things that had to be added, and you were starting to wonder if it was worth all the trouble.

There was a mess across your kitchen table; ribbons, glitter, bells, and bows everywhere. Adding a stuffed toy mascot to the center of the flower, a bit of hot glue landed on your thumb.

“Son of a bitch!” You jerked your hand back, surprisingly not messing up the garter, “Why is this necessary?!”

Just as you felt like throwing the garter across the room, your phone rang with a text from Chanyeol telling you he was outside your house. You sprang from your seat and opened the front door. His eyes widened before a smile broke out on his face.

“Well, don’t you look cute.” He looked you up and down.

“Stop.” You whined, knowing he was mocking your comfy clothes. He didn’t look too bad himself in those sweatpants.

“Is that him?!” Your mom excitedly yelled from the kitchen, “Invite him in!”

Chanyeol followed you inside, holding a giant mum. How were you supposed to pin that to your shirt without the fabric ripping?!

“Oh, my! It’s so beautiful.” Your mom said once she caught sight of the mum.

“Thank you. I had to get my mom’s help for some of it. I didn’t mean to make it so heavy.” Chanyeol chuckled, “I made it so that you can put it over your shoulder instead of pinning it.”

“You made this?” You were shocked. It never occurred to you that he could create something so artistic.

He nodded proudly, and you felt bad that the garter you made couldn’t come close to the same quality.

“I just finished your garter, but it’s not as good. I did it myself.” You trudged to your dining room table, picking up the pathetic excuse.

“What are you talking about? It’s amazing!” Chanyeol’s grin was ear to ear; you had to keep yourself from pinching his cheeks.

“Put them on, so I can take your pictures!” Your mom pulled up the camera on her phone.

You helped Chanyeol slide the garter up his arm, and he laid the mum over your shoulder. His arm rested around your waist, giving a light squeeze as the picture was being taken. After your mom took more pictures than necessary, she was quick to invite him for dinner.

“Chanyeol, are you staying to eat?”

“Oh, n-”

“Sit, sweetheart. You’re staying. It’s almost done.” She smiled before going back to the kitchen.

“I am so sorry.” You nervously laughed.

“Don’t be. Takeout isn’t healthy anyway.” He watched your mom buzz around grabbing bowls in amusement.

“So, did that girl say yes to Yixing?” You asked quietly.

Chanyeol’s head snapped in your direction, “You didn’t see it on Twitter? She said no, like not even a gentle let down. Someone videoed it. Apparently, she has a boyfriend that no one knew of. Yixing is going to homecoming solo for once.”

-

The school dance was so hyped up for the past month, you were pretty let down when you actually arrived at the school gym. The football guys had wanted to show up for the last hour of the dance, and now you understood why.

“Just wait for the afterparty,” Chanyeol spoke into your ear, guiding you to one of the lunch tables with a metallic tablecloth and an ugly centerpiece with balloons.

Hani sat beside you while the guys went off to get drinks. Your eyes followed Yixing, admiring the way his body looked in slacks and a button up.

“Stop, you might start drooling.” Hani nudged your leg with her knee.

“I can’t.” You whine, “How does someone say no to him?”

“Someone who has tall, dark, and handsome from the soccer team.” Hani pointed toward the dance floor where the female lead of the musical slow danced with Choi Minho.

Ah yes, Minho; amazingly athletic and charismatic. A smile that could make anyone swoon and a body that could make anyone faint. What was keeping you from crushing on him?

And there, you could hear why. His laugh, the most annoying thing you’ve ever heard…

Before you scrutinized her boyfriend any more, Chanyeol sat a cup of punch in front of you. The seats on either side of you and Hani were occupied by your dates. Chanyeol’s arm rested on the back of your chair naturally.

Your foot tapping along with the music, your gaze wandered around the room and noticed Ahn Hyejin peeking over at Chanyeol. You quickly nudged him, almost making him spill punch in his lap.

“What?” He asked as if there was an emergency.

“Have you ever been with Hyejin?” You whispered into his ear.

His body tensed at the question, and he hesitantly nodded.

“She keeps looking over here. You should go dance with her.” You discreetly gestured in her direction.

“She probably wants to kill me, not dance with me.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“We hooked up a few times. She really liked me, and I think I liked her too, but I pushed her away.”

“Do you still like her?”

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol squirmed in his seat, avoiding your attentive gaze.

“Go dance with her. Maybe this is a second chance.” You nudged him with more force. He turned to protest, but you pointed a finger in his face. With an exasperated sigh, he stood and unsurely made his way to the short girl.

You watched as he asked her to dance, her looking back at you in confusion. You quickly gestured for them to go out on the dance floor, giving her assurance to dance with your date. His awkwardness melted in no time as the two of them fell back into a familiar comfort.

“Hey, would you be mad if I went out there with Minseok?” Hani asked in your ear.

You faced your friend with scrunched eyebrows, “Why would I? Go have fun.”

Once they left, you realized you were alone. Though grinding on random classmates wasn’t the most fun thing to do, you felt left out. Ever since Chanyeol kissed you at that party, you’ve begun to feel like you were a part of something, and now even that ‘something’ was leaving you behind. You downed the rest of your punch hoping that somebody had spiked it. While you looked into the empty cup, someone tapped your shoulder.

“Yixing?” You exclaimed in surprise.

“I noticed your date isn’t with you.” He stated… with a hint of disapproval?

“Yeah, I told him to go dance with Hyejin.” You explained.

“I see… Do you want to dance with me?” He asked nervously.

There had to have been alcohol in that punch. Yixing had been actively avoiding you for a few days and now he wants to be a friend?

“It’s a slow song though.” You reminded him, but he only held his hand out for yours.

Yixing led you into the crowd of hormonal teenagers and placed his hands on your hips, keeping a decent amount of space between you. He rocked the two of you side to side to the beat of the cheesy love song. Your heart was pounding against your chest; this was the best thing to happen out of the blue. You just hoped your hands weren’t shaking where they rested on his shoulders.

“How have you been?” Yixing questioned over the music.

“Good. What about you?” You answered as casually as you could.

“I’ve been pretty busy,” He shrugged, “I need to ask you something though.”

“What?”

“Do you-”

“Students, please clear the floor, so we can announce homecoming court.” The principal abruptly interrupted the music and, unfortunately, Yixing. The crowd started to disperse, and Yixing took your hand to guide you back to the table.

“What did you want to ask?” You tried to get him to return to your conversation.

“It can wait.” He smiled weakly and abandoned you at the table for football players with dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	9. A Sign

Pulling up to Joonmyeon’s home made you feel weird like something was going to happen tonight. You were slightly nervous now that the school’s supervision was no longer there. Fidgeting with the hem of your blouse, you followed Chanyeol into the house you first met him at.

After Joonmyeon and a cheerleader were announced as Homecoming King and Queen, the boys dispersed to get ready for the party. You had changed into a more comfortable outfit while riding in Chanyeol’s SUV, which he laughed at your struggle the whole time.

There were many familiar faces at the party. You could spot each of the football players, surrounded by friends and girls. Joonmyeon walked around in his crown with sheer cockiness. Chanyeol went straight for a foldout table with large speakers on top. His phone was plugged into a small electronic before his party music boomed through the room, drowning out the chatter that once lingered.

An arm landed around your shoulders, and you glanced to the side, coming face to face with Baekhyun.

“Hey, Hyejin just got here… She walked in with Kris.” He shouted over the song.

Chanyeol dropped his phone on the table, “Where is he?”

“Backyard.”

“Why does he keep trying to steal my girls?” Chanyeol growled as he stormed out the back door.

Your eyes strayed back to Baekhyun who was smirking like he just heard a juicy secret.

“I saw you dancing with Yixing.”

“It wasn’t a big deal. If anything, he felt sorry for me since I was by myself.” You internally rolled your eyes.

“He was pretty pissed about not having a date. I thought he wasn’t gonna go to the dance. But I saw him smile for the first time tonight while he was with you.” Baekhyun informed, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

“Maybe you weren’t paying attention hard enough. Speaking of dates. Where’s yours? Can’t you go annoy her?”

“She had a curfew… so I’m alone. Maybe Yixing will slow dance with me too.” Baekhyun sighed in false longing.

You laughed with tears forming in your eyes as Jongin and Sehun came into view, heading straight for you.

“I see you’ve lost your date, so now you’re stealing someone else’s.” Sehun chided jokingly, and you pushed at his shoulder.

“Sehun, you might want to shut up before she punches the shit out of you again.” Baekhyun warned with a grin and looked back to you, “Kyungsoo, the office aid, found the security footage of him getting his ass handed to him by you.”

“You really drive me to drink, you know that?” Sehun narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun.

“Oh, so you’re going to get one? Get us all drinks while you’re at it.”

“The fuck? Are your arms broke?” Sehun made a face before heading to the kitchen.

Baekhyun, Jongin, and you followed behind him, knowing full well he wasn’t going to bring you three anything.

-

Two vodka sodas later, you found yourself in the backyard swaying side to side with Hani to the music as you watched some guys chicken fight in the pool. Joonmyeon definitely went all out for this party. The pool lights turned into all the colors of the rainbow while fairy lights were strung above the water. All sorts of blow up toys were chilling in the hot tub ready for the taking. The outdoor speakers were connected to the music inside the house with the TV above the porch playing a professional football talk show on mute. Large letter balloons spelling out “HoCo” were taped to a backdrop for taking pictures.

As one of the guys were pushed off another’s shoulders in the pool, you noticed a familiar figure step through the back door, and a smile tugged at your lips. Yixing had changed into a plain tee and jeans, which could always make your heart beat a little faster.

You felt a foot nudge your leg from behind. Peering back, Minseok was looking at you from his chair.

“Go talk to him.” He nodded toward Yixing.

“Oh, my God! How many of you know?” You whined, and he laughed.

“Not many of us.”

“How did you find out?”

His eyes wandered to Hani, and she immediately went on the defense.

“It was an accident, I swear.”

“He’s coming this way,” Minseok warned.

You whipped around. Yixing’s gaze landed on you, and an innocent smile spread across his face. The amount of anxiety building up inside you was worrisome. This boy should not have this much power over you. He was rounding the hot tub and-

“Are you fucking serious?” Jongin snapped nearby, capturing the attention of the backyard. A red stain covered his shirt. The girl next to him was repeating her apologies.

“Jongin, just go grab one of Joonmyeon’s shirts,” Minseok suggested.

Jongin rolled his eyes and stomped over to you. “Can you help me wash this out?”

“I-I guess.” You allowed him to guide you by the arm up to Joonmyeon’s room.

It was large, like master bedroom large. The style was rustic and kind of messy. You would have guessed Joonmyeon to be cleaner.

“His bathroom is right there. Can you run water over the spill?” Jongin handed you the shirt once the bedroom door was shut.

“He has his own ensuite?” You mumbled to yourself in disbelief. You shouldn’t be surprised at this point.

You did as he asked, trying to rid the stain. While you massaged the fabric under the faucet, Jongin leaned against the frame, watching you. His gaze was heavy for some reason.

“What?” You glanced at him briefly.

“I saw you dancing with Yixing at Homecoming.”

“Why is everyone acting like that’s a big deal? He just felt sorry for me.”

“Why can’t you take these little interactions as wins? I do. You could still be in the background had I not invited you to that one party. Things may not have panned out how you wanted them to, but at least you have a relationship with him.”

You sighed, “Jongin-”

A loud static screech interrupted you from downstairs.

“Zhang Yixing, we have a little something to tell you since a certain someone has been too scared to confess.” A familiar voice announced through the sound system, and your heart stopped.

You took off straight to the source. As you rounded the corner at the end of the stairs, you found a large banner hanging from the banister looking over the living room. The words “Y/N LOVES YIXING” were in big red letters.

“There’s the special girl,” Kris said into the microphone next to the fold out table.

Your eyes started to burn with tears trying to drown them. The room was buzzing with laughter. You needed to get out. Before you could turn to run, Yixing called your name from the other side of the room. You couldn’t face him right then.

You fled from the scene, random people laughing and pointing at you as you managed to escape. Before making it out the door, a guy yelled something that stuck in your head.

_Social climber._

Your legs carried you as fast and as far as possible away from Joonmyeon’s house. The embarrassment was twisting around in your stomach making you feel like you were going to vomit. How did they even find out? Unless…. _Sehun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
